I Love You Too!
by shirochanxmomo1220
Summary: Toshiro has admitted his feelings for Hinamori to Shunsui thinking that no one else was listening, but Hinamori overheard and is now going to tell him she loves him too in her own special way. HitsuHina ShunsuixNanao Lemon later on. Complete! :
1. Feelings revealed

**Author's note: **Here's my second fanfic. Thanks to all you guys that read my last one. Please review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

Chapter 1: Feelings revealed.

Today was just another day of high school. Momo was already waiting outside her house for Toshiro. She has always known Hitsugaya ever since her childhood; they've always been very close, but over the years their friendship slowly evolved into a deep love. Hinamori knew that and so did Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya didn't know that Hinamori loved him and Hinamori didn't know that Hitsugaya loved her, so they just kept it hidden. Everyone else, though, knew they were meant for each other; it was completely obvious. The two people that knew most about this were their two best friends at school, Nanao and Shunsui. She waited for about 5 minutes before Hitsugaya got there breathless.

"Sorry I'm late Momo. I overslept today and rushed down here as soon as I could." He said still breathless. "It's ok, but let's hurry up and go." On their way to school they'd usually just talk about how their day was and some other stuff.

When they got to school they went together to their lockers and were usually greeted by Shunsui and Nanao. All four of their lockers were together. After they got their books they'd go to their class and meet again at lunch. Today was a little different though, instead of all of them eating lunch they split up, Nanao with Momo and Shunsui with Toshiro.

"Toshiro, when are you just going to admit that you're in love with Momo? Everyone sees you guys with each other almost every moment of your lives. You're either at her house or she's at your house." He told Toshiro. "I don't love her, we're just friends ok?" He said with a little blush that didn't escape Shunsui's eyes. "If that's the case then why are you blushing?" He started to sound annoyed. "I'm not blushing and why don't we discuss about your relationship with Nanao. The last guy that flirted with her ended up in the hospital completely terrified of the name Shunsui." He said in an even more annoyed tone.

They were so into their conversation that they didn't know the two girls listening behind them. It was Momo and Nanao blushing.

"Fine, I don't care, I admit it I'm in love with Nanao Ise. Now you have to admit that you love Momo." He told him seriously. "Fine then, but if you ever tell her I said this you're dead. I'm in love with Momo. There I said it." He was blushing madly now.

The two girls behind them quickly left before they were seen. When they were alone they started blushing and giggling.

"Hey Momo why don't we have some fun with this?" She asked mischievously. Momo just nodded her head and agreed.

**Author's note: **I added my second favorite pairing in here: Shunsui and Nanao. Hope you guys like it. Please Review.


	2. Momo's Plan A

**Author's note: **Well here's the second chapter. This chapter goes out to Momo Hitsugaya (a.k.a. Reg) my friend on Fanfiction. Thanks to all those people that reviewed and please review everyone!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

Chapter 2: Momo's Plan A

"Hey Momo why don't we have some fun with this?" She asked mischievously. Momo just nodded her head and agreed.

The next day was Friday and Hinamori was outside her house waiting for Hitsugaya again, but this time he got there on time so they didn't have to rush to school again.

"So Hitsugaya-kun do you have any plans for tonight?" she asked hoping he didn't. All four of them didn't have any parents so they often stayed over at each other's houses. They each had at least one relative that sent them money to support them.

"No, why?" He replied. "Well actually I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight. I already asked Nanao and she was going to invite Shunsui so can you come?" She said while giving him a puppy dog please and to make sure he said yes she gave him a hug causing him to blush at the contact. "Of course I'll go Momo." He said with trying to hide his blush, but Hinamori already saw it.

When they got to school they met up with Nanao and Shunsui. "Are you guys ready for tonight?" She asked them while suppressing a blush. After the boys left Momo asked Nanao again. "Are you ready for our plan?" She asked Nanao who only responded by nodding.

Today the classes were especially boring to Momo and Nanao because they couldn't stop thinking about tonight and the teachers just kept on rambling on and on about the lessons. They thought they were going to scream at the teacher when the bell finally rang signaling them that school was over.

All four of them went to their lockers and met up with each other. They started to head back to Momo's house. On their way there Toshiro and Shunsui couldn't help but just stare at the two girls. The two girls knew this and blushed unnoticeably to the guys. A few moments later they arrived at Momo's house. At Momo's house they had a room for the guys in case they spent the night and another separate room for Nanao and Momo.

They each went to there rooms and changed into something more casual which was basically anything other than their school uniforms. There uniforms were long-sleeved and they had yellow stripes and the school's logo in the center; basically it was really ugly.

Hitsugaya changed into blue shorts and a blue T-shirt with a dragon design on it; Shunsui on the other hand dressed into blue shorts also and a white T-shirt with blossoms on it. When they came out to the living room they didn't see the girls there so they just sat down on the ground and turned on the movie.

A few minutes later Toshiro and Shunsui had their eyes covered by the two people behind them. "Guess who!" The two girls yelled out while giggling. They both released their hands and went to sit next to the boys. When Toshiro saw Momo he blushed madly and felt his manhood get hard. The same things happened to Shunsui when he saw Nanao. The two girls were in really tight and white tanktops and really short miniskirts. When they sat down with the boys they looked at each other and giggled because they knew their plan was working. Then they all put in a horror movie to watch.

During the movie the girls kept giving hints to Toshiro and Shunsui that they like them too. They would pretend to be scared and suddenly cuddle up to the boys causing them to blush; they would also sometimes look at the boys as cutely as they could which the boys did notice and they blushed. It took all their willpower to not kiss Hinamori and Nanao, but they managed to not give in to their temptations much to the dismay of Hinamori and Nanao. When the movie was almost over Toshiro found Momo sleeping soundly on his shoulder; he then started to play with her hair. Nanao also fell asleep, except she slept on his chest and Shunsui gently caressed her cheeks. When the movie was over Toshiro and Shunsui decided that they were going to sleep over and got everything set up in their rooms while the girls made something for all of them to eat.

When the Momo and Nanao were finished with their dinner the boys were still eating and Momo motioned for Nanao to follow her into her room. When they got to their room they started talking.

"Momo, our plan isn't working and they're almost going to sleep and I didn't even hear Shunsui tell me he loves me. I didn't even get a kiss." "Don't worry, tonight will be different. The boys are going to be sleeping in here with us." She said with a smirk.

**Author's note: **Well here's the second chapter. Anyways please review.


	3. Sleeping With The Girls

**Author's note: **Hey everyone. Thanks for all those people that reviewed. Well I'm currently having problems with my Internet so I'm probably going to be updating less until I can get someone to fix the Internet problem. Well please review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

Chapter 3: Sleeping With The Girls.

"Momo, our plan isn't working and they're almost going to sleep and I didn't even hear Shunsui tell me he loves me. I didn't even get a kiss." "Don't worry, tonight will be different. The boys are going to be sleeping in here with us." She said with a smirk.

When they left the room the boys were done with eating and were watching TV. Momo and Nanao both started talking at the same time. "Hey guys can you sleep with us tonight?" they asked causing Toshiro to blush. Shunsui, on the other hand, just stared at them. "Well, we had a nightmare last night and we're a little scared to sleep alone, so please?" they both said with the cutest smile they could put on.

"I guess we could." Shunsui said first, while trying to contain the excitement. Toshiro was still trying, but failing, to hide his blush. "Thank you!" the girls replied back and went to get their room ready.

While they were getting their room ready they started discussing about what to do. "So, Momo, you're going to sleep with Toshiro and I'll sleep with Shunsui ok?" she asked Momo knowing that she would agree. "Ok." "And all you have do is this." She said and then whispered something into her ear.

They walked outside finding the boys watching TV again and they joined them. At about midnight they decided on going to sleep so they went to separate bathrooms and got ready for bed. Momo and Nanao both wore tank tops and shorts. Hitsugaya and Shunsui wore T-shirt and shorts. When the two boys got to the room the girls were already there and they got into bed.

"Here Shiro-chan you can sleep next to me." She said while looking at his blush. "And you can sleep with me Shunsui." Nanao said. They both got into bed, but couldn't sleep because of the girls next to them. They were too nervous that they'd accidentally hit them or did something to them in their sleep so they just lay there.

About half an hour later the boys eventually fell asleep. The girls were still awake, but pretending to be asleep. Momo and Nanao both put their heads on the boy's necks and breathed on it. A few moments later Toshiro started to talk in their sleep. "M-Momo stop. We can't do this right now." He started to say while moaning out her name. Momo had to stop herself from giggling and just kept her head on his neck. She started moan loud enough just for Hitsugaya to hear. "M-Momo." He said out with one last loud moan and went to sleep.

Shunsui was also doing the same thing until he also fell asleep. When all them were asleep the girls were suddenly woken up when they felt something. They woke up to the boys hugging them. They couldn't help, but blush at the contact.

The next morning when the Toshiro and Shunsui woke up they blushed also, but then took their hands back waking up Momo and Nanao. "Sorry." Both boys said at the same time. "Oh, it's ok."

When they started eating breakfast Nanao decided to break the silence. "I had such a nightmare last night. What about you Momo, any dreams?" Momo immediately got the cue. "Oh I had a nightmare too, but I wasn't scared because I knew Shiro-chan was right next to me. So how about you guys, any interesting dreams?"

"Well, umm actually nope. We didn't have any dreams." They both replied at the same time.

After breakfast Momo and Nanao went back into their rooms to discuss again. "Nanao, you stupid plan isn't working. It's my turn." She said a little angrily. "Fine, but it better work, those two are so dense." "So here's what we're going to do." Momo said and then started to whisper something into Nanao's ear.

**Author's note: **Well, can anyone guess what the next plan is? Please review.


	4. Pressure, Nervousness, and Jealousy!

**Author's note: **Ok, just to clear things up I am a boy. I don't care if you think I'm weird or from another planet if like these fanfics, but I do. I'm definitely not going to change just because you guys think I'm weird. If you thought it was weird for me to like this kind of stuff, well I'd like an apology, but you don't have to if you don't want to. If you guys meant it in a respectful way thanks. Anyways here's the next chapter. Please Review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

Chapter 4: Pressure, Nervousness, and Jealousy!

After breakfast Momo and Nanao went back into their rooms to discuss again. "Nanao, your stupid plan isn't working. It's my turn." She said a little angrily. "Fine, but it better work, those two are so dense." "So here's what we're going to do." Momo said and then started to whisper something into Nanao's ear.

"Ok, so let's review the plan. All we need to do is make them nervous and eventually they'll accidentally slip and tell us they love us, and I have to go first since it's my plan. Got it?" Momo said in an excited voice. "Yea, I got it the first time you explained." She said in an equally excited voice. They walked out of their room and found the two boys in the kitchen looking for food. Momo immediately walked up to Toshiro.

"Hey Shiro-chan, are you hungry?" she asked as sweetly as she could causing Hitsugaya to blush. "Just a little." As he replied Nanao quickly went to Shunsui and took him to the living room.

"Oh, want me to make you something?" she continued to ask in that same tone. "No, it's ok. Why don't we go over and sit down." He said while motioning to the sofa. When they sat down, Momo sat really close to Hitsugaya, making him very nervous and blush. "Hey, Hitsugaya-kun, do you have a crush on anyone in our school?" "N-No." He said. He was horrible at lying; every time he lied he would stutter. "Oh, you don't like anyone; well there's a boy that I like." She said causing all of that nervousness to go away. Instead Hitsugaya was now filled with jealousy and hatred to that one person, but he kept calm.

"Who is it?" He asked her. "I'm sure you know him already even if I don't tell you his name. You can figure it out." She said with a smirk knowing that he was jealous.

"But do you really not have a crush on anyone? There must be someone that you like!" She asked hoping he'd give up and just tell her.

"Well actually there's someone that I like and it's-"

**Author's note: **Sorry if it's short, but I have 4 different tests I have to study for and my stupid internet broke so I had to go to the library to do a report. Well I hope you guys don't hate me for the author's note up there. Please Review.


	5. Deadlines!

**Author's note: **Thanks to everyone that reviewed and a special thanks to Reg (She knows why). Anyways, here's the next chapter. Please Review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

Chapter 5: Deadlines!

"Well actually there's someone that I like and it's-" Hitsugaya was about to say out, but was suddenly interrupted by a screaming Nanao. "MOMO! Guess what!" She screamed excitedly. "What!" She yelled out as calmly as she could, even though she was angry that Hitsugaya didn't finish confessing.

"Shunsui just asked me out!" She continued to yell out. "Oh, that's great." She was very happy for her, but her anger was starting to seethe out of her voice. She signaled for Nanao to leave and when she got the image she left immediately still hyper.

"So Shiro-chan, what were you going to say?" She asked hoping he'd finally confess his love for her. "Oh, it was nothing. Never mind, lets go see those two." He said to Momo. Momo forced a smile, but was very disappointed. When they got to the kitchen Nanao and Shunsui were kissing, but the broke off when they entered the room.

Momo quickly motioned for Nanao to go into the room. "We need go check on something in our room.

When they finally got to the room, Momo wanted to scream out in frustration. "I'm going to strangle you, Nanao. He was this close to telling me and you ruined it!" Momo yelled out at her. Nanao then whispered something in her ear causing her nod, immediately, in agreement.

In the kitchen, the boys were also having an argument. "Ok, I told Nanao, so now stop being such a chicken and just tell her. I'm sure she feels the same way about you." "Well, I was going to tell her, but your girlfriend interrupted!" Hitsugaya said with a serious tone, but was having no effect on Shunsui. "Well now that I've told Nanao, I'm giving you 10 days to tell her or else I'll tell her." "You wouldn't dare." Hitsugaya said with a threatening voice, which was still having not effect. "Just wait and find out." He said with a smirk.

Hitsugaya thought about it and finally had no choice, but to tell her before the deadline.

**Author's note: **I know this chapter is really short, but it is really late, so sorry. Well anyways please review. By the way guess whose going to end up confessing first.


	6. A Rival!

**Author's note: **Thanks to all those that reviewed. I'm really sorry to those that want the chapters to be longer, I'm just not good at writing long chapters, but I'll try. Please review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

Chapter 6: A Rival!

Hitsugaya thought about it and finally had no choice, but to tell her before the deadline.

After their little argument, all four of them decided to go out to a nearby restaurant to have lunch. When they got their Shunsui quickly sat next to Nanao forcing Hitsugaya to sit next to Momo. Shunsui and Nanao both had a smirk on their faces and Momo just sat as close as she could to Hitsugaya without making him uncomfortable.

All four of them ordered what they wanted to drink when the waiter came. Hitsugaya was mentally saying what he was about to say to Hinamori. Shunsui and Nanao were busy talking with each other and Momo was just waiting for Hitsugaya to say something.

Hinamori finally decided to break the silence and she knew exactly what to say. "Hey Hitsugaya-kun, you never told me who you had a crush on." She asked him in a calm voice. "Oh yea. It's not really important though, I'm sure that person doesn't like me back anyways." He said nervously. "Hey Nanao, why don't you order the fried chicken." Shunsui asked while emphasizing the words fried chicken and saying them loud enough for Hinamori and Toshiro hear too.

Hitsugaya immediately gave Shunsui a threatening glare, but as usual, it had no effect on him. Hinamori then brought him back into the conversation. "Hitsugaya-kun, just tell me. I'm just as sure that whoever it is has a crush on you too." She told him with a little irritation in her voice. Just then the waiter came back again to take their orders.

Hitsugaya was glad their conversation ended, but Hinamori was just about to scream. After the lunch they all decided to go to the mall. As usual, at the mall, Hitsugaya and Shunsui had to carry the bags for the girls.

Shunsui and Nanao were just looking around, both of them with smiles. Momo was looking at them both jealously and angry that Hitsugaya still hasn't said anything. Her thoughts were interrupted when Hitsugaya spoke. "Momo, I need to tell you something important. Let's go somewhere private." He said to Momo quietly. Nanao and Shunsui both knew what they were going to talk about, but they just told them they'd meet up later.

When Momo and Hitsugaya went to a seat and sat down Momo got really excited and couldn't wait for what Hitsugaya was about to say. "Mo-" He began, but was interrupted when somebody came up to them. "Momo, I can't keep these feelings I have for you locked up anymore. I'm in love with you." That person said causing both Momo and Hitsugaya to be shocked. Momo didn't know what to say and Hitsugaya was immediately filled up with jealousy and anger.

**Author's note: **Hey everyone, sorry if it was a short chapter, but to me writing long chapters is just not easy. Anyways guess who that person is. Please review.


	7. Momo's Boyfriend!

**Author's note: **Hey everyone. Sorry I didn't update in such a long time. Anyways here's the next chapter and Please Review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

Chapter 7: Momo's Boyfriend!

Momo didn't know what to say and Hitsugaya was immediately filled up with jealousy and anger.

That person was Kira, a person in one of Momo's classes. Momo never really noticed him, but she knew who he was. Hitsugaya was looking at Momo to see what her reaction was. He was a bit nervous that Momo might like this person back. Kira saw Hitsugaya's look and introduced himself. "Oh, I'm Kira Izuru in Momo's Biology class." He said while shaking Hitsugaya's hand. "I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya." He replied back.

After they both introduced themselves, they glared at each other. "Anyways, Momo, if it's ok with you, will you be my girlfriend?" Kira asked Momo. Momo was partly mad that he interrupted and partly happy at noticing Hitsugaya getting jealous. She quickly thought of what to say.

"Sorry, but I already have a boyfriend." Momo said quickly causing both Hitsugaya and Kira to look at her shocked. Hitsugaya knew that Momo was lying. Kira was a little suspicious and decided to ask her who. "Whose your boyfriend?" Kira asked Momo. "It's, it's, it's-" "It's me." Hitsugaya said, finishing Momo's sentence. Momo was blushing and really surprised, but happy at the same time. "Oh, ok." Kira said disappointedly.

When Kira left he gave Toshiro one last glare. Momo then looked at Hitsugaya. "So you're my boyfriend?" Momo asked sweetly. "Well, actually what I wanted to tell you was that I've loved you for a really long time and would you be my girlfriend?" He asked with a blush evident on his face.

Momo was so excited and happy that he finally said it. "Of course I would." She almost yelled out. Hitsugaya pulled her into an embrace and then kissed her. They then went to look for Nanao and Shunsui to tell them the news. Shunsui and Nanao were both so happy for them and Shunsui gave Toshiro an I-told-you-I-was-right look.

They all went back to Momo's house and they all ordered pizza for dinner. Momo ended up sleeping with Hitsugaya again and Nanao with Shunsui. They were getting more comfortable with each other and didn't mind if they slept with each other. Momo was in Hitsugaya's arms sleeping comfortably with her head in groove of his neck.

During the night, Momo was having a nightmare. She was moving around and sweating a lot. Hitsugaya woke up to her moving around and held her closer to him to try and soothe him.

**Author's note: **Well here's the chapter. Please Review.


	8. Nightmares!

**Author's note: **Hey everyone! Thanks to all those people that reviewed. Anyways here's the next chapter. Please Review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

Chapter 8: Nightmares!

During the night, Momo was having a nightmare. She was moving around and sweating a lot. Hitsugaya woke up to her moving around and held her closer to him to try and soothe her.

"_Momo, get away from me. You're nothing to me now." Hitsugaya said as he left. He just left her there alone. _

Suddenly Momo's head shot up. She was sweating and breathing heavily. She looked around for Hitsugaya, and when she found him he had also just woken up.

"I had a nightmare Hitsugaya-kun." Momo said to Toshiro shakily. She then snuggled closer to Hitsugaya and he put his arms around her. When she looked at him, her lips were met by his and she calmed down again. "It's ok Momo, it was just a nightmare. What was it about?" He said as he stroked her back.

"Y-Y-You left me." She finally managed to say out. When she looked at him she saw an extremely surprised expression on his face. "Momo, I wouldn't leave you." He said as he laid another kiss on her lips and held her tighter.

It was still 2 o'clock in the morning when Momo woke up so Toshiro gently laid her down again and she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, when they had breakfast, Nanao noticed how tense Momo was in the morning and how jumpy she was. She asked her about it and when Momo told her about her nightmare Nanao assured her that Toshiro wouldn't leave her, but she still seemed tense.

On their way to school, Momo and Toshiro walked hand in hand and so did Shunsui and Nanao. They got to their lockers early and split up to go to their classes. Momo's first class was Geometry with an extremely boring old teacher. This was one of the two classes she had with Kira, the other being chemistry.

Before class began Kira greeted Momo and she greeted him back. During class Momo was noticed Kira continually looking at her and she became frustrated with it. When class was over she began putting all her books in her backpack when Kira walked over to her.

"Hey Momo, wanna walk to our next class together?" he asked hopefully. "Oh sorry, but I have to go to my locker first." She replied hoping he'd get the hint. "Oh, then I'll go with you to your locker." "No, it's fine. You don't have to." She was really getting pissed now, because he wouldn't just leave her alone. "Oh, ok then." He said as he left with his head down. What Momo didn't see was that he had a smirk on his face as he left.

**Author's note: **Sorry everyone, really short, I know. Too much homework. Not a really good excuse, but anyways Please Review.


	9. Do Nightmares Come True?

**Author's note: **Sorry everyone for not updating longer. I would like to say I had an excuse, but I don't have one. I just don't like this story, and I'm getting really lazy about updating it. I also have another story I want to start on so this story will probably be rushed and end in the next 2-3 chapters. I'm also really excited because I have another idea that's Hitsuhina. Anyways enough of this long author's note. PLEASE REVIEW (I'm trying to reach 60 reviews by the end of the story!)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

Chapter 9: Do Nightmares Come True?

"Hey Momo, wanna walk to our next class together?" he asked hopefully. "Oh sorry, but I have to go to my locker first." She replied hoping he'd get the hint. "Oh, then I'll go with you to your locker." "No, it's fine. You don't have to." She was really getting pissed now, because he wouldn't just leave her alone. "Oh, ok then." He said as he left with his head down. What Momo didn't see was that he had a smirk on his face as he left.

When Momo got to her locker, Hitsugaya wasn't there as she had hoped, but she was just glad that Kira wasn't following her anymore. When she got everything she needed someone approached from behind her and pulled her into an embrace.

She turned around to find Hitsugaya and the next thing she knew his lips were on hers. She blushed a little, but kissed back. When he broke away from the kiss, he just stared at her. "Hey Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Yea Momo." He replied with a smirk. She was going to tell him about how Kira's been bugging her, but ended up deciding against it. "Nevermind. C'mon, if we don't hurry we'll be late." She said before giving him another quick kiss before leaving.

Hitsugaya was going to tell Momo that she dropped her paper, but she was already gone. He picked it up and took a look at it. What he saw made his eyes open widely. Anger came over him the more he read it, but the anger couldn't be compared to the sadness that he felt.

Kira was in his class already with that smirk still on his face. When Momo got there she reluctantly went to go sit down in her seat, which unfortunately had to be next to Hitsugaya.

Nanao, was also in this class and she knew about Kira's plan. She was trying to tell her during break, but she couldn't find her and Shunsui was sick today, so he wasn't there to help. She was going to tell Momo now, but the class had started and Ukitake, their teacher sent her back to her seat.

So she thought of the next best thing to do. She wrote a note and threw it to Momo when Ukitake was writing on the board. The attempt was great, but sadly it landed on Kira's desk. He read the note and became nervous that someone knew of his plan. He turned around to see that it was Nanao, but then he smirked again.

He took out a piece of paper again and wrote something on it, trying to mimic her exact writing. Kira had always had the gift of copying other's writings. They were so well that he could've fooled just about anyone.

Kira then called out. "Mr. Ukitake! Nanao just threw a note at me. Would you like to see it?" Nanao looked at him shocked at what he just did. This had also made Momo looked, she was surprised that Nanao would pass notes in class. She had always been the smart and sensible one in their group.

Ukitake went and got the note and was also shocked. It said that he was a horrible teacher and basically just trash talked about him.

"Ms. Ise get yourself to the deans office. NOW!" he yelled out. Nanao had no choice but to listen. She was mad about going to get in trouble, but even more mad that it was Kira's fault. She was also worried that she couldn't tell Momo about what Kira had done.

When class was over, it was time for lunch. Again, Kira offered to walk with Momo, but she declined. Kira was angry, but still had that same smirk on. He knew when his plan happened, Momo would be all his.

Momo got to lunch and sat down where they always sat down. She waited for Hitsugaya to come. Hitsugaya got there and was about to walk pass her, but Momo had hugged him from behind. He immediately broke free from her hug.

"Momo, get away from me. How could you do this to me." He almost yelled out. "And here's your note." He said with contempt in his voice as he threw the note to her. He then left her and sat down at another table.

A tear dropped from Momo's face as she opened the note to read its contents.

**Author's note: **Hope you guys liked this chapter and don't feel it's too rushed! Remember to press that IMPORTANT REVIEW BUTTON! It encourages me and helps me and I also want to reach my goal of 60 reviews.

**NOTICE:** Another important thing is voting for your couple. If you do review please vote for your favorite pairing out of these three: **ShunsuixNanao, KiraxRangiku, **or** RangikuxGin. **The pairing with the most votes will most likely be the secondary couple for my next story. Feel free to vote for one **AND** offer one of your own. If I like it, I might consider it.


	10. It's Not True SHIROCHAN!

**Author's note: **Hey everyone, thank you to all that reviewed. Thank you all also for voting! So the side pairing for my next story is most likely going to be GinxRan, but you guys can still vote if you haven't. There's also another suggested pairing that I'm considering. Well, here's the next chapter, hope you guys like it and remember to review and help me reach **60**.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

Chapter 10: It's Not True SHIRO-CHAN!

A tear dropped from Momo's face as she opened the note to read its contents.

' _Dear Kira,_

_I love you, not Hitsugaya. He means absolutely nothing to me no matter what he thinks. Well anyways, why don't you come over to my house tonight! Can't wait!_

_Sincerely, Momo'_

She read the note, but she remembered nothing of writing it. She knew it couldn't have been her; after a minute of thinking, she came to the conclusion that it was Kira behind all this and it was.

All she could think about now was how to get Hitsugaya to talk to her again. A part of her was feeling extremely sad and the other part was feeling extremely angry.

Hitsugaya ate his lunch feeling like his heart just broke, but he was also mad at himself for talking to Momo so harshly. He didn't even give Momo a chance to explain. The more he thought about it the guiltier he felt.

When lunch was over he walked towards his locker. On his way, he felt someone come from behind and hug him. He felt his shirt get wet in the back. When Toshiro turned around he saw that it was Momo and it was her tears that were getting his shirt wet.

"Hitsugaya-kun, I didn't write that letter! I was Kira!" She told him while the tears continued to come out. "Momo, that was your writing." He replied with his voice as cold as ever. Even with the face he had on now, he knew no matter what he would always be in love with Momo.

What hurt him was the thought of her with someone else. "Hitsugaya-kun, you have to believe me, it wasn't me, it was Kira. He just did this to get between us!" She cried out with desperation.

There were people starting to gather around them, but they left the moment they saw Hitsugaya. "Go away, Momo. Go talk to Kira." He continued to say in that cold voice. Hitsugaya's mouth was telling her to go away, but he made no effort to push her way.

He was now even more mad at himself for not being able to get over his feelings for her. He turned around to see her. Momo continued to cry to into his chest. When she finally stopped wiped away all her tears and looked at Hitsugaya. Her eyes were red from crying and her body was trembling.

The moment Toshiro saw her, he gave up. He couldn't help it anymore. He used his fingers to wipe away the remainder of her tears and gave her a small kiss on her lips. "Momo, stop crying. It's ok; I believe you." He said with a much more soothing and gentle voice than before.

He was about to kiss her again, but then Hitsugaya's face grew angry again.

**Author's note: **Okay, guess what time it is. That's right! It's time to click on that review button and help me reach 60 reviews! Don't forget to vote if you haven't already (Check last chapter's bottom author's note, if confused).


	11. Crutches!

**Author's note: **Hey everyone! Sorry for this late update, I've really been trying to get to it, but…. You know what, I have no excuse, so SORRY EVERYONE! Anyways, my big announcement: THANKS TOO ALL WHO REVIEWED AND HELPED ME REACH MY GOAL OF 60! IT WAS ALL GREATLY APPRECIATED! Please keep reviewing!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

Chapter 11: Crutches!

He was about to kiss her again, but then Hitsugaya's face grew angry again.

He held Momo even closer to him than before. It was Kira behind her and he didn't want her to get in their way again. He swore he was going to kill Kira for making him treat Momo so coldly. Kira then took another step closer still with that same smirk on. When he finally got close enough, he pulled Momo out of Hitsugaya's embrace and bent down to kiss her.

Momo was still too shocked to react. Luckily, Hitsugaya was ready, and before Kira could kiss Momo, Hitsugaya punched him right across his face. Kira got knocked down and let go of Momo. When she was let go, she lost her balance, but Hitsugaya was there to catch her. Kira quickly got up, but was knocked right back down, by a kick from Hitsugaya.

"Listen, I don't want to beat up on some little girl, so why don't you leave before you get hurt even worse." Hitsugaya said calmly yet threateningly at the same time. When he didn't respond to him, Toshiro thought he was knocked out and turned around to walk away. Kira saw that and took his chance to get him while he wasn't looking and charged at him. Kira successfully landed the blow to Hitsugaya. Toshiro wasn't really hurt by it, in fact, it was really weak; his face was really pissed though.

When Hitsugaya got up, he glared at Kira and then went to Momo who fell down because of Kira. He first went to pick up Momo, and Kira walked towards him again. He checked if Momo was alright, and told Shunsui, who was nearby to bring her to the clinic. He didn't want Momo to get hurt again, nor did he want Momo to see what he was about to do to Kira.

Kira was there again with another smirk. "Oops, I guess I accidentally injured her. It doesn't really matter if she loves you. I'll just make her love me." He said confidently. That was it. Toshiro walked over and gave him another kick, this being his strongest. Kira dropped on the ground as if he was dead, and just laid there in his pain and started crying.

Everyone around there seeing this just laughed at him. When two teachers came by, everyone was worried for Hitsugaya. They didn't know what would happen if the teachers found out, and knowing Kira, he wasn't going to let this chance slip. "What's going on?" One of the teachers asked.

Kira stopped crying and managed to bring out that smirk of his again. He was about to rat on Hitsugaya, but something stopped him. The many glares that were on him by everyone guaranteed him something worse if he were to tell, so he made a lie. "N-Nothing. I just fell." He said nicely, but deep down he was pissed; pissed that Hitsugaya did this too him, pissed at how he couldn't do anything, and most of all, pissed that Momo was still Hitsugaya's.

When they examined Kira's leg, it was broken severely and he had to start walking on crutches. Momo pretended to feel pity for him, really felt great that he was finally leaving him alone.

Momo and Toshiro's relationship were also getting better; they almost always slept together now. Toshiro never did anything that he thought Momo wouldn't want to do. The closest they ever got would be making out.

**Author's Note: **First of all, I just want to say please keep reviewing. Next,

**IMPORTANT:** I did promise you a lemon; however, I don't really feel like writing it, but I also don't want to promise something and not give it to you. If you guys want the lemon either tell me through a review or PM me. If you don't want one tell me and the story ends here. The** GOOD NEWS **is that if I don't do the lemon and end the story right here, I can start on another new idea I have in my head right now. So it's really up to you.** VOTE EITHER YES or NO!**


	12. Momo's Teasing

**Author's note: **Hey everyone! Thanks for all your reviews. I'm still so happy about reaching 60; it really encouraged me to continue. I'm very happy to say that this is the final chapter of I Love You Too! Hopefully you guys will read my future fics! **I've got a oneshot coming up, and then a mini-fic, and then my long-term story fic**. By the way, in case I didn't announce it, the long-term story fic is going to be the one with the **WINNING PAIRING, **which is **RANGIKUXGIN**. Sorry if that's not the one you want, but it's majority rules.

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE: **_OK EVERYONE! DECEMBER 20TH (**HITSUGAYA'S BIRTHDAY**) IS COMING UP, SO TO CELEBRATE IT, ALL HITSUHINA FANS PLEASE WRITE AN ONESHOT OR SOMETHING AND POST IT ON DECEMBER 20TH. **THIS IS NOT A CONTEST. IT IS JUST IDEA FOR FUN!** ALSO, I'VE NOTICED **THERE ARE QUITE A FEW HITSUKARIN FICS OUT THERE, SO WE NEED TO** **GET MORE HITSUHINA FICS OUT THERE TO SUPPORT THE HITSUGAYA AND HINAMORI COUPLE. **(SORRY IF I OFFEND ANYONE, I JUST REALLY HATE HITSUKARIN) I'll call this the HitsuHina fans movement. (HHFM)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

On with the chapter!

Chapter 12: Momo's Teasing

Momo and Toshiro's relationship were also getting better; they almost always slept together now. Toshiro never did anything that he thought Momo wouldn't want to do. The closest they ever got would be making out.

Tonight was different however. All four of them decided to go out to eat instead of cooking. As usual they all pitched in with the bill. When the guys went to order, Momo and Nanao started talking, and as usual, it ended up as a conversation about the guys.

"So Momo, how are you and Hitsugaya doing?" Nanao asked with a smirk. "Fine, how about you and Shunsui?" Momo asked with a smirk of her own. "Have you guys done anything yet?" Nanao asked. "What do you mean?" Momo replied innocently.

"You know. Have sex." Nanao further emphasized by forming a circle with her fingers and poking a finger through it. Momo immediately blushed at the thought and her clean mind began getting filled with dirty thoughts. She snapped back to reality and shook her head, no. "Have you guys done it yet?" she asked embarrassingly. All she did was nod her head, yes, as an answer.

"Well I would do it with Shiro-chan, but what if he just thinks of me as a pervert." She asked with her head down. "Momo, look at them over there, I bet you anything they're talking about sex. I'm sure Hitsugaya wouldn't mind. All you have to do is tease him a little. Just trust me." Nanao said reassuringly.

Momo thought about it for a moment and was going to reply, but the two guys came back. Momo continued to have those dirty thoughts replay in her head and would blush every time she looked at Toshiro.

After dinner they went back to Momo's house. After a while, Shunsui drove Nanao home and went home as well; that left just Hitsugaya and Momo.

"Well I should be going then." Hitsugaya said. As he went to get all his things, he was stopped by Momo's hands.

"Momo, what's wrong?" He asked looking right into her eyes causing her to get nervous.

"Well, I was actually hoping if you, well, uhhm, you know, spend the night here with me." She asked nervously and fidgeting with her shirt.

"Momo, Shunsui and Nanao both left. It'd be just me and you." He said while starting to think about all the possible things they could do. Yes Shunsui's pervertedness was rubbing off on him. He began blush.

"Well I don't mind. It'd be kind of boring if I was her by myself." She added.

"Momo, I don't think I should-" he was cut off by Momo's lips. It's not that Hitsugaya didn't want to stay, it was more because he didn't think he'd be able to control himself.

Momo further deepened the kiss by inserting her tongue. Hitsugaya couldn't help but play with her tongue. He let out a moan when Momo began nibbling and sucking on his neck. After a while she finally withdrew her head.

"Please stay Hitsugaya-kun." She asked with her trademark puppy-dog face.

"But Mo-" He started, but when he saw her face he gave in. "Ok."

She then gave him another kiss, this time short and sweet. "Thanks Hitsugaya-kun."

Hitsugaya went to brush his teeth and changed his clothes to something more casual for him to sleep in. Momo went and to change too. "Ok, lets see. Nanao said to dress in something sexy for Hitsugaya. Oh I know this one should work."

She came out wearing a white tight tank top and a really short mini-skirt. She mentally thought about what to do to Hitsugaya. When Toshiro came out he was in a T-shirt and shorts. He blushed the moment he saw her. She walked over to him and brought him to the living room.

"Come on Hitsugaya, we can just watch some TV." She asked with as adorably as she could. He followed her and about five minutes after the T.V. was turned on, they began making out.

Momo took this chance to turn off the T.V. with her free hand. After the T.V. was turned off, she moved her hands under Hitsugaya's shirt to his chest and began to gently play with his nipples, causing him to let out a small moan.

She then began to kiss his neck, and as she did that, her hand slowly moved lower towards his groin. When she finally reached there, she inserted her hands into his shorts. The whole time she was making sure Hitsugaya didn't want her to stop. She didn't want Hitsugaya feeling that Momo forced this on her.

As she continued sucking on Toshiro's neck, her hand went into his boxers. Toshiro tensed up when he felt her touch his erected manhood. He didn't do anything to stop her instead he accidentally slipped out a moan. Momo just giggled and began stroking it.

She finally took her hand out and unbuttoned his shirt and shorts. Her head then went downward and began sucking on his neck again. Before long; however, she went lower and began licking and nibbling at his nipples. Toshiro's hand instinctively moved to the back of her head to encourage her to continue.

Her hands also reached his manhood and she began to stroke it again. "M-Momo" He let out a moan that Momo enjoyed hearing. After sucking and playing with both his nipples, Momo moved downwards and began licking his abs. Soon she went even more downwards and found herself at his groin.

She looked at him teasingly as she continued to stroke it. Toshiro looked at her too and told her to go faster, but she disobeyed him and continued her actions. After a while her head moved lower and at first she licked the head of his manhood, but then she took it all into her mouth.

She gently sucked on it, and Toshiro arched back, while his hands pushed Momo down further, encouraging her to go suck deeper. Momo sucked and stroked it at the same time, and Hitsugaya quickly released into her mouth.

Momo released her hold on him manhood and started giggling causing Hitsugaya to blush. "What's so funny?" Hitsugaya asked with his blush getting redder.

"Nothing, it's just that you're cute when you're embarrassed." She replied as she continued to giggle. Momo's hand was moving towards his manhood again, but was quickly stopped when Hitsugaya's hand caught her wrist. "It's my turn." He said before quickly catching her lips with his.

He stood up and helped her get up also. Then he picked her up and carried her towards the bedroom. He took his boxers off completely and then took off all of Hinamori's clothes.

Hinamori laid herself on the bed. Hitsugaya took a moment to look at Hinamori's body. "Are you sure?" Hitsugaya asked to make sure she was ready. Hinamori gave him a single nod, knowing that he was the one she would always love and he would lover just as much in return. She knew for sure that she would be ready for this.

Hitsugaya saw her nod and put on a condom. Even if they were ready for sex, they weren't ready for a child yet. He went over on top of Momo and licked her lips then gave her a kiss and inserted his tongue. Momo let out small moans as Hitsugaya used his fingers to play with her breasts. Hitsugaya went broke the kiss to start sucking on her breasts, while his hand was working on the other one.

He then began licking lower towards her smooth abdomen. To Hitsugaya it was neither too fat nor too skinny; to Hitsugaya it was perfect, every part of her was perfect to Hitsugaya.

He finally reached down to her womanhood and gently licked around it. Then he slowly inserted in. He then withdrew his head and replaced it with his fingers. At first with one finger and slowly, but gradually going quicker and inserting another one. She squirmed restlessly on the bed from the pleasure she was experiencing. When he took out his fingers, he licked off the juices that were on them. Momo, who finally opened her eyes and stopped her squirming, took the chance to push Hitsugaya over and get on top of him.

She got on top of him and positioned herself so there genitals were just barely touching. Hitsugaya let out a moan when his manhood felt her womanhood. Momo looked at him admiringly. She wanted to hear that sound again; after all it isn't everyday you get to see through Hitsugaya's cool and calm exterior. In fact this was Momo's first time, everyone else could only see the strict calm boy with an icy expression. Momo wasn't going to pass this chance up.

Instead pushing down slowly, she quickly grinded against his groin, and Hitsugaya arched his head back and moaned even louder than before. Hinamori had also let out a few. She continued to grind while she lowered her head and sucked on his neck. Hitsugaya then pushed her over so he was on top and not even giving her a moment to regain composure, he entered her swiftly.

Hinamori's legs wrapped around his waist and her arms wrapped around his neck. She continually moaned out his name and Toshiro responded by moaning out her name.

Hinamori did something unexpected and began nibbling on Toshiro's ear causing him to go over the edge. They both called out each other's name one last time passionately and they both reached their orgasms.

After they were done panting, Hitsugaya gave Momo a quick kiss. "Momo, I love you." He said lovingly.

"Hitsugaya-kun, I love you too." She replied while still thinking about what just happened. There were absolutely no regrets between them. They were now each other's and no one could separate them.

Four years later, the four of them managed to get into a business of their own and each of them became rich and famous throughout the world. All the guys that ever flirted with Momo found a fist coming at them. All the women that flirted with Hitsugaya found themselves in a world of pain when Momo was done with them.

**Author's note: **I really hope you guys like this ending. If you want to know, my next fic is also HitsuHina, MatsumotoxGin isn't going to be in it. They'll be in my long-term fic. Please review everyone.

_**DON'T FORGET TO ABOUT HITSUGAYA'S BIRTHDAY AND DO THE HHFM. IF YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO DO IT, PLEASE TELL ME EITHER THROUGH A REVIEW OR A PM. REMEMBER, WE HAVE TO BEAT THE HITSUKARIN COUPLE.**_


End file.
